A Tale of Ryûsei Miracle
by Reian S.Y. Cattalonya
Summary: Percayakah kau pada keajaiban? Jika tidak, maka tanyakanlah pada Sebelas Bersaudara Kiseki, mulai dari Hinata si sulung yang ramah, sampai Sai si bungsu yang polos dan menggemaskan./a collab fict by Rei and Ian/Kazoku no Nagareboshi/R&R pleas


Percayakah kau pada yang orang sebut

—keajaiban?

* * *

**Dé Céndhul Group Company**

**Proudly Presents**

**.**

**.**

**a 2011 NARUTO FanFiction**

**© Reian S. Y. Cattalonya**

**.**

**A Tale of Ryûsei Miracle**

**.**

**Original Title :**

**Kazoku no Nagareboshi**

**「家族の流れ星」**

**.**

**T-Rated**

**.**

**Family/Drama/****Humor/****Slight Romance**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Alternate Universal, (we're trying so hard not to make it)OOC, typo, abal, aneh**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!  
**

**~We've already warned you~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue **

**.**

**.  
**

_Keajaiban itu ada! Dalam bentuk apa pun dan bagaimana pun_—itulah yang selalu dipegang teguh oleh pasangan suami-istri Kiseki.

Kiseki Dan dan istrinya, Tsunade, adalah seorang arkeolog. Mereka melakukan riset dan penelitian ke seluruh penjuru dunia—meninggalkan sebelas orang anak mereka di Konoha, dan pulang ke rumah hanya dua kali dalam setahun.

Dan inilah keajaiban DNA mengerikan yang dimiliki keluarga Kiseki.

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut indigo sepunggung tampak membuka jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai satu sebuah rumah sederhana. Mata _pearl-_nya bersinar lembut. Ia tersenyum dan menghirup udara pagi yang segar—menyambut munculnya sang surya yang masih malu-malu untuk memancarkan cahaya ke penjuru kota Konoha.

"Ah," gumamnya seakan teringat sesuatu. Ia kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya dan beralih menuju salah satu kamar di lantai dua.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hnnhh..." terdengar lenguhan ringan dari dalam kamar itu.

"Shino-_kun_," ujarnya pelan. "Sudah pagi. Cepat bangunkan yang lainnya."

Perempuan itu tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban 'iya' dari dalam kamar dan bergegas menuju kamar lain di depannya.

Ia kembali mengetuk pintu di depannya perlahan. "Neji-_kun_, Naruto-_kun_, bangun. Ini sudah pagi, kalian nggak mau terlambat, 'kan? _Nee-chan_ akan buat sarapan dulu. Bantu Shino-_kun_ membangunkan yang lain, _ne_!"

**Kiseki Hinata, 23 tahun**_**, **_anak sulung dari sebelas bersaudara keluarga Kiseki. Ia bekerja sebagai kasir di salah satu pasar swalayan di Konoha. Penghasilannya yang tidak seberapa, cukuplah untuk menghidupi kesepuluh adiknya. Pandai memasak dan ramah. Pembawaannya anggun dan terkesan feminin.

.

.

"Hnnhh..." seorang cowok berbadan tinggi dengan rambut kecoklatan mengucek-ngucek matanya saat ia mendengar ketukan pintu dari kakak perempuannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju jendela kamarnya yang masih tertutup.

Cowok itu hanya menatap gorden bercorak zebranya yang masih tertutup—bingung mau melakukan apa. Tak lama, ia menyikap gorden yang menghalangi cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan membuka daun jendelanya lebar-lebar.

"_Ohayou_," sapanya pada seekor kupu-kupu kecil yang terbang di sekitar dahan pohon yang mencuat di dekat jendela itu. Ia terdiam sejenak—meresapi segarnya udara pagi yang masih belum tercemar. Embun dan aroma alam menyeruakkan kesegaran alami yang sangat disukainya.

**Kiseki Shino, 20 tahun,** anak ke-2 dari Kiseki bersaudara. Ia seorang mahasiswa semester empat jurusan _insecta biology_ di Konoha University, universitas terbesar di Negara Hi. Hobinya memakai kacamata hitam dalam kondisi apa pun, kecuali di dalam rumah. Pembawaannya yang tenang membuat cowok ini terkesan misterius.

.

.

"Eeengh... Shion... Sluurrpp..." seorang cowok _blonde_ jabrik tampak nyengir—meski dalam keadaan tertidur, dan sesekali mengusap bekas liur yang mengalir ke dagunya selama tidur.

"Iya iya..." cowok itu kembali mengigau, memeluk bantalnya dengan gemas dan—

GUBRAAAKK

"_Itai'ttebayo_," gumamnya sembari menggosok-gosok kepala pirangnya yang dengan sukses mendarat di lantai terlebih dahulu dibandingkan anggota badannya yang lain. Cowok yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa garis kumis mirip kucing di kedua pipinya itu perlahan membuka matanya—memperlihatkan bola mata indah sebiru samudera.

"Eh?" sejenak ia memicingkan matanya, berusaha melihat dengan jelas sesuatu di hadapannya—masih dalam keadaan terduduk di lantai dengan piama biru muda berantakan. Ia kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu itu dengan ekspresi ngeri. "T-to-tolooong~! Ada _sadako_ mau merkosa akuuu~!"

**Kiseki Naruto, 19 tahun,** anak ke-3 dari sebelas bersaudara keluarga Kiseki. Ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran di pusat kota Konoha. Anak yang sangat kontras dengan kakak tertuanya ini sangat supel—mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, ceria dan penuh semangat. Ia bahkan sangat bersemangat untuk _tidak_ melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi seperti Shino, dan lebih memilih untuk langsung bekerja. Hitung-hitung juga untuk membantu si sulung, Hinata.

.

.

BLETAKK

"Aduh!" sebuah kotak pensil mendarat dengan aman tepat di kepala pirang Naruto, menyebabkan benjol kemerahan yang cukup signifikan. "Sakit, tahu! Apaan, sih!"

"Itu hadiah karena mengataiku _sadako_ dengan tidak sopannya," jawab seseorang yang dimaksud 'sadako' oleh Naruto.

"Aku 'kan nggak jelas lihatnya, Neji!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lagian siapa suruh rambut panjang digerai gitu? _Bi-shounen_ banget, sih! Bikin kaget saja."

"Paling nggak aku nggak mesum sepertimu," ujar Neji sambil memungut kembali kotak pensil yang dilemparkannya ke kepala Naruto.

"Enak saja bilang aku mesum." Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Kau tidur sambil mengigau, Naruto_-nii_." Neji melirik Naruto yang mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya.

"Ehehehe... _hounto_?" Naruto nyengir kuda.

"Hn, kalau _kaa-san _dan _too-san_ sampai tahu kau itu playboy—"

"A-a-aaa... Iya, Neji, iya! Aku nggak bakal pacaran banyak-banyak lagi deh, sumpah!"

"Hn." Neji menyeringai.

**Kiseki Neji, 17 tahun, **anak ke-4 dari Kiseki bersaudara. Ia bersekolah di SMA Konoha, kelas 2-1. Jabatannya sebagai Ketua OSIS membuat cowok berkharisma ini menjadi pangeran sekolah yang dipuja oleh seluruh kaum hawa dari kalangan siswa—bahkan beberapa guru.

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

Terdengar langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menuju kamar Naruto dan Neji.

"MANA?" dua orang dengan warna rambut kontras muncul bersamaan dengan dobrakan pintu yang cukup keras. Naruto dan Neji _sweatdrop_ melihat dua makhluk itu asal masuk kamar orang tanpa izin.

"Ngapain kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Mana _sadako_-nya?" salah seorang di antara mereka—gadis berambut pendek sewarna permen karet melangkah masuk dengan ekspresi horor.

"Nggak ada, Sakura," jawab Neji tenang.

"Tapi tadi Naruto-_nii_ teriak begitu," ujar seorang yang bersama Sakura tadi sambil bersedakap dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dekat pintu kamar itu.

"Itachi, tolong deh, kau tahu sendiri Naruto-_nii_ suka bikin heboh nggak jelas." Neji kembali melanjutkan, diikuti anggukan dan senyum lebar Naruto.

"Terus yang dimaksud _sadako_ tadi apaan?" tanya Sakura dan Itachi bersamaan. Hanya saja Sakura bertanya dengan nada curiga yang agak melengking, sedangkan nada Itachi terdengar datar.

"Neji," jawab Naruto singkat seraya menunjuk Neji yang men-_deathglare_ si _blonde_.

Sakura dan Itachi bertukar pandang. Hening sejenak. Tak lama, keduanya _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

**Kiseki Sakura **dan kembarannya**, Kiseki Itachi, 15 tahun, **anak ke-5 dan ke-6 Kiseki bersaudara. Sakura yang lebih tua 5 menit 39,7 detik dari Itachi ini memiliki warna rambut yang paling berbeda di antara kakak-adiknya—merah muda. Sakura cenderung berkepribadian ganda—galak seperti algojo, dan cengeng seperti bayi. Sedangkan Itachi lebih kalem dan dewasa. Namun keduanya memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata yang patut diacungi tiga belas jempol. Mereka selalu menduduki peringkat satu dan dua paralel secara bergantian, di SMP Konoha selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.

.

.

BYUUURR

"Hoo..." seorang anak laki-laki mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan kamarnya entah sejak kapan jadi lebih terang dari biasanya. Sekilas mata obsidian-nya melirik orang yang menyiramnya dengan seember air dingin. Oh ya, dingin. Ia baru ingat. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Bbbbrrr... _N-nii... _Shino-_nii_..."

"Waktunya bangun," jawab Shino datar dan langsung meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Masih ngantuk..." anak laki-laki dengan potongan rambut yang dikuncir tinggi bak buah nanas itu memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan erat. Pandangan matanya beralih pada tempat tidur di sebelahnya yang sudah kosong namun masih berantakan. "Oh, sudah bangun semua, ya. Merepotkan."

**Kiseki Shikamaru, 13 tahun,** anak ke-7 Kiseki bersaudara. Anak laki-laki kelas 7-1 SMP Konoha yang sekilas tampak sangat pemalas dan enggan hidup ini sebenarnya dianugerahi otak yang super jenius—dengan IQ mencapai 200. Hobinya? Tidur—satu-satunya hal yang paling tidak merepotkan sedunia.

.

.

Hinata sedang berkutat dengan eksperimennya di dapur—membuat sarapan untuk kesepuluh adiknya, sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Tangan-tangan putihnya terlihat lincah bergerak-gerak memasak tiga jenis menu yang berbeda. Nyanyian kecilnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara lain di belakangnya.

Kraukk... kraukk...

"Chouji-_kun_," panggil Hinata pada seorang anak laki-laki berbadan gemuk yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil mengunyah keripik kentang. "Keripik kentang bukan sarapan."

"Tapi aku lapar, _Nee-chan_," jawab Chouji setelah bersusah payah menelan keripik kentangnya.

"Sebentar lagi sarapan siap, kok." Hinata tersenyum dan mengacak rambut coklat kemerahan Chouji. "Chouji-_kun_ mandi sana sebelum keduluan Shikamaru-_kun_."

"Hm... kraukk... tapi aku mau habisin ini... kraukk... dulu, ya... kraukk... _Nee-chan_," jawab Chouji sambil mengunyah keripiknya.

"Nggak boleh," kata Hinata seraya mengambil bungkus keripik kentang dari tangan bulat Chouji. "Mandi, Chouji-_kun_. Kau bisa telat ke sekolah nanti."

"Baiklah." Chouji beranjak sambil memasang raut sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Hinata hanya tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

**Kiseki Chouji, 11 tahun,** anak ke-8 Keluarga Kiseki ini memang memiliki postur tubuh yang berbeda dari seluruh anggota keluarga yang lain. Bagi anak yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 5-3 SD Konoha ini, ngemil adalah hal paling menyenangkan di seluruh dunia dan akhirat.

.

.

"Auk! Auk!"

"Akamaru—hei! Jangan lari begitu!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat berantakan dengan garis taring merah di kedua pipinya tampak berlarian di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Kiseki—mengejar seekor anak anjing putih yang dipanggilnya Akamaru. "Ayo mandi Akamaru~! Nanti dimarahi Sakura-_neechan_ lagi!"

"Auk!" Akamaru berhenti di bawah pohon oak rindang dan menggigit sebuah bola kenyal berwarna kuning.

"Letakkan itu, Akamaru!" anak laki-laki itu menghampiri Akamaru. "Itu punya Nekomata. Ayo mandi dulu, aku nggak mau telat lagi."

"Auk!"

Anak itu kemudian menggendong Akamaru dan meletakkannya di atas kepalanya. Si anjing hanya menggonggong kecil pada Itachi yang tampak diam-diam mengambil setusuk dango dari kulkas agar tak ketahuan Hinata, saat mereka masuk lewat pintu dapur.

"Cepat mandi, Kiba-_kun_," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, _Nee-chan_," jawab Kiba singkat.

"Auk!"

**Kiseki Kiba, 9 tahun, **anak ke-9 keluarga Kiseki. Ia memutuskan untuk merawat Akamaru, anak anjing yang ditemukannya di Stasiun Konoha 2 tahun lalu. Dua sejoli ini sangat kompak dalam segala hal—termasuk juga dalam menjahili kakak-kakaknya.

.

.

BRAAAKK

"Minggir, Kiba-_nii_!" teriak seorang anak berambut raven yang mencuat ke belakang bak pantat bebek, sambil mendorong Kiba menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi di lantai dua.

"Kau yang minggir, Sasuke!" Kiba tak mau kalah dan mendorong Sasuke menyingkir dari pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar. "Kau pake kamar mandi di bawah sana!"

"Nggak mau!" protes Sasuke kesal. "Di bawah dipake Chouji-_nii_. Kayaknya lagi pup." Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat seolah takut membayangkan hal yang diucapkannya barusan. Pipinya sedikit digembungkan.

"Tapi aku ke sini duluan, iya 'kan, Akamaru?" lagi-lagi Kiba mendorong Sasuke.

"Auk!"

"Aku duluan kok, iya 'kan, Nekomata?" Sasuke tidak mau kalah dan mendorong Kiba sambil melirik kucing abu-abu yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Meow!"

"Aku duluan, Sasuke!"

"Nggak! Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku! Minggir, Kiba-_nii_!"

"Enak saja!"

"Akuuu~!"

"Aku!"

"Makasih, adik-adik..."

BLAM

Kiba dan Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara yang tak diundang itu—yang dengan seenak udelnya masuk ke kamar mandi yang menjadi rebutan itu. Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya secara serempak—

"ITACHI-_NIIIII~_!"

**Kiseki Sasuke, 8 tahun, **anak urutan ke-10 Kiseki bersaudara. Sekilas Sasuke memang lebih mirip Itachi dibanding Sakura yang notabeni kembarannya sendiri. Rambut raven unik serta poni yang menutupi dahinya sangat serasi dengan iris mata onyx-nya. Bocah kelas 2-1 SD Konoha ini memelihara seekor kucing jantan berwarna abu-abu yang diberi nama Nekomata. Maka sering terjadi perang anjing-kucing di kamar yang terletak di lantai dua itu.

.

.

"_...chan_..."

Naruto sedang bercermin—merapikan rambut pirangnya sambil sesekali bersiul norak. Ia menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin dan tersenyum puas.

"..._chan..."_

"Eh?" Naruto belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin meski ia merasa mendengar sesuatu. "Apa, ya?"

"_...chan... Nii-chan..._"

Naruto merasa ada beban kecil yang menarik-narik celana _jeans_ panjangnya. Ia menunduk, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin sedaritadi mengganggunya itu. "Eh? Sai!" sapanya.

"_Nii-chann..._" seorang anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih pendek dari pinggang Naruto tampak menggenggam erat celana cowok pirang itu—sedikit menariknya. Kulit pucatnya sangat kontras dengan warna rambut dan bola matanya yang sehitam malam. "_Nii-chan_...," ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Pipinya jadi terlihat lebih bulat dengan senyumnya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Iya, Sai." Naruto berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Sai. "Ada apa? Kau sudah mandi?"

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Belum."

"Ayo mandi dulu, hari ini Naruto-_niichan_ deh yang antar Sai ke sekolah. _Ne_?"

"Iya."

"Bagus," ucap Naruto sambil sedikit mengacak rambut Sai dan menegakkan kembali badannya.

"_Nii-chan_..." tangan mungil Sai lagi-lagi menarik celana Naruto.

"Ya?"

Sai (masih) tersenyum. "Pup."

Naruto melongo.

Hening dua detik.

"HINATA-_NEECHAAAANN~_!"

**Kiseki Sai, 5 tahun, **anak bungsu dari sebelas bersaudara Kiseki. Seorang bocah laki-laki polos yang masih duduk di bangku Taman Kanak Kanak ini senantiasa tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun. Diulangi, APAPUN! Ia suka menggambar. Menggambar apapun—dengan bahan seadanya. Bahan seadanya—termasuk pupnya sendiri.

Aw.

.

.

.

"_Minnaaaa~_! Sarapan siaaapp~!"

"Mana? Mana?"

"Waa..."

"Hinata-_nee_ emang jago masak!"

"Sepertinya enak."

"_Itadakimaaasu_!"

"Aihh... aromanya maknyus, yaa~"

"Aku lapaaarr..."

"Auk!"

"Meow."

"Ini untuk Akamaru dan Nekomata."

"_Nee-chan_ paling te o pe!"

"Hinata-_nee_, tomatku mana?"

"_Nee-chan_, aku mau susuu~"

"Naruto-_kun_, pelan-pelan makannya."

"Itachi, eh—sumpit dong!"

"Sakula-_neechan_ aku bikin gambal ini lhoo~"

"Hn, jelek."

"Kau nggak boleh bilang gitu, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Kiseki Dan merupakan seorang pria yang jenius, tampan, dan ramah. Ia menikah dengan teman semasa SMA-nya, Senju Tsunade, cucu kepala sekolah SMA Konoha.

Dan yang tampan, Tsunade yang cantik. Dua orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri nyaris sempurna, disatukan—hingga lahirlah sebelas orang keturunan—yang mewarisi gen mengerikan kedua orangtua mereka.

Sebelas orang anak—dengan dua orang anak perempuan, dan sembilan anak laki-laki yang seluruhnya menderita _sister complex_. Tampan seperti Dan, cantik seperti Tsunade. Tidak heran jika anak-anak itu sering menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman mereka, dan tak sedikit pula _secret admires_ yang menyelipkan coklat atau sekedar surat cinta di loker. Hebat.

Sejak kecil mereka memang selalu hidup tanpa orangtua. Dan dan Tsunade sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sebagai arkeolog yang selalu berpindah-pindah tempat dalam penelitian mereka. Rumah yang sederhana, uang jajan pas-pasan, kehidupan sosial yang juga sederhana—dan mereka cukup menikmatinya. Hanya dengan bermodal _senyuman_ (maut), mereka akan mendapat apa saja dari beberapa fans, atau dari nenek tetangga sebelah yang baik hati.

Sungguh. DNA yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

_Do you believe in_

—_miracle?_

.

.

Salah satu bentuk keajaiban yang selalu diajarkan Tsunade kepada anak-anaknya

—tentang meteor,

tentang keajaiban sebuah meteor di antara ratusan juta bintang di angkasa.

.

.

_...that a shooting star is smiling_

.

.

—_smiling at you when you are sad_

.

.

_It's miraculously shining_

.

.

—_like your smiling face_...

.

.

Dan inilah kisah mereka...

_A Tale of Ryûsei Miracle..._

.

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]

* * *

**

**Author's Note : **

_**Bi-shounen : cowok cantik,**_

_**Sister complex : kelewat sayang sama sodara perempuan.**_

**Ahoooyy~! (^0^)/ ketemu lagi dengan rei****, a.k.a **_**Andromeda no Rei**_**,**** dan sohib yang juga sama nistanya, ian-chan****, a.k.a **_**ianophyta**_**! Ahihihihi... *ketawa bernard***

**(==") ****ごめんね～ ****rei couldn't help it! Ide ini muncul tiba-tiba pas pelajaran matematika! Waktu itu gurunya lagi nggak masuk trus Cuma dikasi tugas, sedangkan ian dispen paduan suara. Temen-temen yang jelas pada rame lah sekelas. Rei mah Cuma dengerin musik aja, nggak ngikut rame. Rei kan anak baik *BLETAKK* xD kalo ian emang dari sononya bandel—ya 'kan, un? *smirks* *dicekek ian*  
**

**Yahh mendadak kepikiran aja, gimana yaa kalo rookie nine itu jadi satu keluarga? Nah jadilah ide ini muncul dengan hinata sebagai si sulung dan sai sebagai si bungsu. Lha kok malah bukan lengkap rookie nine? Emang setelah **_**casting**_** *halah* chara yang cocok Cuma ini doang, we think. Dan jadilah fic ini collab sama ianophyta nista itu. Trus itu... anu... marga nya kita ganti ya? Jadi KISEKI—artinya keajaiban. Biar nyesuain gitu (==")a**

**Ada yang tanya pairing? *ditabok* tenang, tenang, ini romance tapi BUKAN incest kok! Kita gak suka incest (="=) jadi bukan tanpa alasan Ino dan tokoh lainnya nggak dimasukin ke dalam 11 bersaudara Kiseki. Muhahahahaha *ketawa setan***

**Oke ! Stop ketawa setannya ! Pokoknya ian nggak mau tahu. Readers wajib baca ini fict! Yang nggak baca ian sumpahin sekujur tubuhnya gatel-gatel trus matanya belekan. Hehe... xD Ian ini author baru, jadi maaf ****kalo ngebacotnya geje gini. Pokoknya ian sama rei tunggu review, saran, kritikan, masukan dari readers sekalian. Asal jangan flame lho ya. Ya iyalah un, masa sudah susah payah ngepublish ni fict masih mau diflame juga? Kasihanilah kita un. Kita kan anak cantik (apa hubungannya coba?) *dihajar readers rame-rame* xD  
**

**あ。。あの。。****gimana? Gimana? Kalo menurut readers skalian ini jelek dan gak layak publish, mau kita delete aja. Oke? Oke? Semoga sukaa~! \(^0^)/**** . **

**Trakhir, boleh minta ****review**_**, **__**PLEASE**_**?**

**Salam,**

**Reian S. Y. Cattalonya**


End file.
